deathnotefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:MarleneZ.
Talk Bubbles: I'm going to try and make one for myself, thank you though. The blog sounds nice, I think users would really enjoy that. :) MarleneZ.Talk 22:07, May 1, 2012 (UTC) Hello, I made a blog post and I would love for you to look it over to see if my views are good. http://deathnote.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Oldworldblues42/Chat Oldworldblues42 22:06, May 3, 2012 (UTC) Questions I have so many pointless questions but Is there only 2 admins on here? Or is there more? Chat with OWB! Chat Oldworldblues42 00:29, May 4, 2012 (UTC) Thank you! I use google chrome but I don't know about the others. Internet explorer stopped working for me so I switched to google chrome.Chat with OWB! Chat Oldworldblues42 10:04, May 4, 2012 (UTC) B10DN 18:38, May 9, 2012 (UTC) A favor Hi MarleneZ, is a pleasure to meet you. I'd like to ask you a favor. I have a friend in Brazil and he is my school and love Death Note! It is the user DXM. If you could unlock it, I would be very grateful to you. So much so that it was he who advised me to be a member of the Death Note Wiki, because we both love! Thank you for your attention. B10DN 15:38, May 9, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for the link! It's awesome! X3 Chat with OWB! Chat Oldworldblues42 18:56, May 9, 2012 (UTC) I noticed the chat was kinda different...was it changed or fixed? Chat with OWB! Chat Oldworldblues42 18:58, May 9, 2012 (UTC) The user has now been unblocked, the user was only blocked for a certain amount of time anyway for disobeying our wiki rules. As long as he/she reads the Death Note Wiki Guide and stops adding the silly catorgories to pages then they will be ok from now on - Kira4real 20:58, May 9, 2012 (UTC) New Stuff Done . Dremler 15:28, May 10, 2012 (UTC) I think 3 bureaucrats would be a recipe for disaster. Dremler 05:05, May 11, 2012 (UTC) dxm 21:37, May 10, 2012 (UTC) No problem Alright then. You have not been hard on me. Do not worry. I did not know they were no longer using these categories. I'm sorry. Thank you for the compliment and I will continue helping them whenever they need it. DXM3557 May 10, 18:36, 2012 (UTC) Hello to you too :) Karin su sakura 12:08, May 11, 2012 (UTC) KarinSuSakura Your talk page is cool Alvaroelmejor 11:54, May 12, 2012 (UTC) Quotes Thanks Thank you very much. It's an honour! ^_^ Mikazuki 02:20, May 13, 2012 (UTC) New Hi MarleneZ, I wanted to create three new pages of shinigami: Calikarcha, Deridovely and Kinddara Guivelostain, but always gives redirect to the page Shinigami. Could you help me? And I was thinking we put in a new category called "characters who went to MU (nothingness)". What do you think? Thank you for your attention! DXM3557 19:07, May 15, 2012 (UTC) All right, I understand! Thanks anyway and thanks to help me with the redirects :)) DXM3557 19:11, May 16, 2012 (UTC) Thank you!! DXM3557 20:02, May 16, 2012 (UTC) admin chat Let me know what times you think you can get on chat with me. We need to have another talk about the Categories clean up and some other problems come up - Kira4real 00:19, May 17, 2012 (UTC) You may need to know: I have something very very serious to talk to you about....a user on here (The chat) has mentioned killing thmeselves....I don't know what to do!!?? They arent joking and they seem very upset...get on the chat as soon as you can!! Chat with OWB! Chat Oldworldblues42 22:55, May 18, 2012 (UTC) Luckily Kira4real and Gevanni-moose-man came!! We took care of the problem. No worries anymore and it appears we have more spam...-_-' Chat with OWB! Chat Oldworldblues42 02:02, May 19, 2012 (UTC) Major category clean up I just thought I would let you know I have made a Major category clean up on the character pages lately. As you may remember we discussed that categories should really only be about races and organisations, so I have left those categories alone. I’ve removed the categories such as “living Manga characters”, “living anime characters”, “living film characters”, “deceased Manga characters”, “deceased anime characters”, “and deceased film characters”. We don’t need categories saying who is dead or alive. I’ve also removed the “glasses character” category from all pages. Wikia suggested that it’s best to have an average of just 2 categories on a page, so I think that should be our average. We need to have another admin chat about this soon :) - Kira4real 04:34, May 19, 2012 (UTC) dxm 23:53, May 23, 2012 (UTC) Administration Hello MarleneZ. I'd like to make a request but do not know if you can do it but I will try anyway, could I be an administrator like you and Kira4real? Thank you! DXM3557 20:52, May 23, 2012 (UTC) Images dxm 19:04, May 31, 2012 (UTC) Mafia Member Hi, MarleneZ! A question, what is the name of the black man's Mafia and what is his nickname (alias)? Thanks a lot! DXM3557 16:03, May 31, 2012 (UTC) I'm tired of being the Chat Mod. Everyone thinks they can try stuff with me. Killyou especially, he basically just called me stupid and threatening. And I am neither of those. I can't stand people who make fun of you and say you do stuff to them when you havent even said anything the slighest bit insulting. Just wanted to let you know, thanks for listening. Oldworldblues42 22:04, June 12, 2012 (UTC) :Hello. Please check the chat logs if possible and see how I did NOT call anyone stupid. This girl started threatening me like "I can ban you" out of nothing. - 22:06, June 12, 2012 (UTC) :Is that so? I warned you to not insult anyone this time. I'm pretty sure there is a difference between 'warning' and 'threatening' Mars, He's insulted users before, ask GMM and Angie. I told him to not try and insult and then leave because I can still ban him out of chat. Then he started asking me if I even knew what insult meant and if I live in the past. Well, I do if I want to make the chat a good place, and Killyou coming is obviously not going to make that. e___e Oldworldblues42 22:24, June 12, 2012 (UTC) :Whenever you get on, please come to chat. I need to discuss something with you that's been bothering me for sometime. Thank YouOldworldblues42 22:25, June 12, 2012 (UTC) Can you please remove my Chat Moderator status. I am obviously not really, and I may never be. I think you should go with your best choice. Which would be The Maverick013. He would be able to handle things I cannot. He would. Please, I am leaving this Wikia. I hoep to talk to you on another Wikia in the future. Goodbye! Oldworldblues42 23:11, June 12, 2012 (UTC) :There really is no need for this much of drama. If you threaten other users to ban them, you shouldn't be a moderator, at all. - Kill You ::Okay, the whole "I'm leaving" thing lasted only about one hour, so it's obvious she's wants attention and sympathy by acting all innocent. - 01:29, June 13, 2012 (UTC) ::You make no sense. Can you please just quit it. You are trying to make me look bad, but you're looking at it. Sorry your plan isnt working. I'm alright now being a Chat Mod and you shouldnt even be on here if you are going to cause so much trouble. Instead of blowing up Mars's Talk Page. Why not bring it to mine? Oldworldblues42 01:54, June 13, 2012 (UTC) :Let's see. You are the one who started the whole thing with null claims based on nothing solid. You are the one who took it up to MarleneZ's page acting like a victim. You are the one who leaves longer notes than I do on her page yet I'm blowing up her page? Yeah, right. I really don't have a plan nor am I after something ridiculous like "making someone look bad" on a website. Haha. Are you like... twelve, or something? You cannot throw threats left and right just because you're authorized to ban people from the chat. That's just funny. Now, please calm down and cease your ridiculous claims such as "he insulted me, he's a troll, I'm innocent" etc. It's really boring. - Kill You update in chat able to get on one of the chats? - Kira4real 00:53, June 14, 2012 (UTC) Template Hiya, I'm almost ready with the novel template, and I put up the movie template a while ago. Here's the Death Note (Live action film) page, the template is there. The template name is “Film”. Mikazuki 21:30, June 14, 2012 (UTC) : Awesome, thank you! :) MarleneZ.Talk 20:20, June 23, 2012 (UTC) Hi, I finished the Novel template. Sorry for the wait. You can see it on the “L: Change the WorLd (novel)” page. Also, if you have any ideas for colors for the Novel, Object and Film templates (which are currently all white), please feel free to give me some suggestions. Picking red for human and blue for Shinigami came as an instinct to me, but I'm not sure what color I should make these templates, if any. I'd also like to ask you if it's okay if I lock the template pages, just in case, since they are tricky. i've asked Kira4real about this stuff, too. Thanks, Mikazuki (talk) 15:36, July 5, 2012 (UTC) : Great, thank you! :) Hmm, for the colors we could use yellow for the Novel template, since it's the color of Ryuk's eyes on the wiki background. A dark purple would look good, and maybe dark green. Basically, we want to just keep a dark sort of look to the wiki. If you want, you can play around with the colors a bit and see what looks good. :) MarleneZ.Talk 20:30, July 6, 2012 (UTC) Image Help Request : I'll get right on that today. Thanks for all of your help and hard work! :) MarleneZ.Talk 20:22, June 23, 2012 (UTC) My edits on Renjiluv2's talk page were wanted by her, the user who posted them annoyed her with the links and she didnt like them to be on her page. Just tell you. Happy editing, see you on chat.~ Oldworldblues42 18:16, June 24, 2012 (UTC) Mars!! Help me!! This guy on chat was trolling very bad..I banned him..now he won't stop vandalizing my page!!! Please help block him or something!! PLease!! Oldworldblues42 20:18, June 24, 2012 (UTC) upcoming plans Marlene When are you back to work here? Me and Maverick have a nice set of plans to tell you for us to get working on - Kira4real 02:39, June 29, 2012 (UTC) A finding and a suggestion Good news (well, at least in my opinion!. I've found the cast for the Chinese dub of Death Note. Well, actually, it's Cantonese, a variation of Chinese spoken in Hong Kong (not part of China) and Macau. So, more facts, yay! I'm really getting rather frusterated with the fact that people keep removing facta on templates that were taken from official sources like, How to Read 13 and Death Note A Animation Official Analysis Guide. In addition to adding warning underneath templates that the information is official, I also thinks it's important that we site our sources. Anything site-aboe should be sited. Whether it's a book, chapter, episode, website; whether it's in Japanese, English or Korean, if we have an official source to back us up, and people know, they will be more likely to leave the added information alone. -Mikazuki (talk) 21:13, July 6, 2012 (UTC) : The Chinese thing is cool! And I agree we need a warning under templates, and we need to start sourcing everything. I've had to re-add info into templates multiple times, and it's become frustrating (especially when I edit and think "wait, didn't I already do this? I'm pretty sure I did this a long time ago...") MarleneZ.Talk 21:25, July 6, 2012 (UTC) Chat Needed Image Why did you post this :http://deathnote.wikia.com/wiki/File:Light_has_Facebook.JPG? I don't think its neccesary. Chat is addicting! (talk) 01:22, July 21, 2012 (UTC) final category meeting I hope your okay Marlene :) I was wondering can you get on chat wed or thursday night. I plan to discuss our final category plan, we are almost done and I've cleaned everything up so well. I was also thinking that we may want to redesign the main page a bit, try and make it cooler :) - Kira4real (talk) 01:12, July 25, 2012 (UTC) Final category chart and CSS meeting Look at this current chart of our category tree . Based on your original directions I think I have finally mastered how the overall flow of our categories should look overall. It took some real hard team work from us all to get this sorted and we overcame it :D Could you please design a final image of the tree based on this chart? And also there is a how to use CSS meeting on wikia this friday, I will attend it, do you think you can too? :) - Kira4real (talk) 06:54, July 31, 2012 (UTC) A Few Problems Hey, I'm just bored and wondering if you wanna chat on the chat. Join if you can! And that sucks GMM..;v; 01:28, August 19, 2012 (UTC)Led Zeppelin and Pink Floyd, best bands ever! (talk) Calikarcha Could you please remove the redirection of the Calikarcha and puts it on a separate page? Thank you for your attention! DXM3557 16:23, August 13, 2012 (UTC) :) Mars, I'm adopting a Wiki and I'm trying to get ideas of what to do once I'm the new admin. Like for special stuff..Can we talk in chat?..Led Zeppelin and Pink Floyd, best bands ever! (talk) 21:18, August 21, 2012 (UTC) I figured out the color issue but otherwise, the main page looks amazing! Thanks so much for the help!! 03:38, August 23, 2012 (UTC)Led Zeppelin and Pink Floyd, best bands ever! (talk) DeviantART Um wait do you have a DeviantART? Because one of the pictrues you have on here is the same as another one i saw on my friends DeviantART. Nice looking! : I'm glad your computer is getting better. :) I thought it would be cool if everyone had a different character for their talk bubble. Near is definitely my fave, but I knew OWB really liked Near, so I changed my talk bubble to a Misa theme. Then everyone would have a different character, and one that they really liked. MarleneZ.Talk 16:46, August 28, 2012 (UTC) I saw the talk bubble page!! Super awesome, thanks for letting me have Near..because I know you like him too! Also, I aopted the Classic Rock wiki..and I'm working on soemthings..for it..Theme..and stuff like that, but anyways..You're awesome..XD Led Zeppelin and Pink Floyd, best bands ever! (talk) 17:53, August 28, 2012 (UTC) Thank you!~ Led Zeppelin and Pink Floyd, best bands ever! (talk) 18:51, August 28, 2012 (UTC) DeviantART No theres no problem with the pictures. But thats cool that you have a DeviantART. I think my friend LawlietLuv has one you should check out his profile! I thank you so much for all the info, I did a few of the stuff...!! Led Zeppelin and Pink Floyd, best bands ever! (talk) 23:26, August 28, 2012 (UTC) Chat Sure, I'm on right now. Can't stay on too long, though. School starts tomorrow. Mikazuki (talk) 23:24, September 4, 2012 (UTC) Wedy's Page Hi Marlene! I would like to ask you a favor. You could change the name of the page Wedy to Weddy. It is revealed in the anime is that her name with two "d": Weddy. Thank you for your attention. DXM3557 03:45, September 21, 2012 (UTC) Yes, that is for you MonoBook Interlanguage links Hello, this is Elecbullet from chat. Here are the currently interlanguage linked Death Note wikis: *German *Spanish *French *Polish *Russian *Japanese *Portuguese The last three are actually already linked to your wiki, but you're not linking to them. We can fix that once we get the others set up. And here are the ones I found, along with the links they would be attached to: *it: Italian *it: Italian #2 *it: Italian #3 *bg: Bulgarian I'm going to interlanguage link them to this wiki. You already approved this in chat, but if you could say so again for proof to the Community Central admins, it would be great. I need to choose an Italian wiki, though. The first one has the best URL but I would choose the third one, as it has the most content. Elecbullet (talk) 05:51, October 28, 2012 (UTC) : I definitely approve. And my vote is for the first Italian wiki because of the URL. The third one only has eight pages. And thank you so much for your help! MarleneZ.Talk 06:47, October 28, 2012 (UTC) ::In that case, you should be good by now to add the links to the Main Page. bg: de: es: fr: it: ja: pl: pt: ru: ::That should set you up. Make sure to overwrite the existing links on the Main Page, or you may get duplicate links. Thank you as always. Off to Death Note. Elecbullet (talk) 18:27, October 28, 2012 (UTC) Page Formats Hiya! I just wanted to clarify exactly how episode pages should be structured, since there's not a whole lot of consistency between all 37 of them. Should all episode articles look like this one or something? Thanks! Zantetsuken87 22:51, November 14, 2012 (UTC) : Hello and welcome to the wiki! :) Yes, the format used on Rebirth is what we'd like all of the pages to look like. If you have any more questions I'd be glad to answer them. :) MarleneZ.Talk 23:07, November 14, 2012 (UTC) :: Alright, I'll be sure to fix any problems I see in that area. ^.^ Thanks again! 23:36, November 14, 2012 (UTC) :: ...Once I learn to stay logged in while leaving messages. -.- Zantetsuken87 23:38, November 14, 2012 (UTC) Hiya Back! I would if a could XP fortunately i can distract myself with the new Eva movie :D ~''The Maverick 013'' 01:03, December 5, 2012 (UTC) Idea Sure, we could do that. I don't know much about the site, so I probably wouldn't be able to do much. If you'd like to make it and be the one in charge go ahead! :) MarleneZ.Talk 21:52, December 8, 2012 (UTC) I support the idea! I love MAL! XD Mikazuki (talk) 18:32, January 3, 2013 (UTC) Possible template addition As you may have noticed, various characters have different names, or different spellings of their names in different languages or in the anime VS. manga VS. movies. I was thinking of just putting a section in the templates that says something along the lines of "alternative names". Any opinion on that? Mikazuki (talk) 18:31, January 3, 2013 (UTC) : I think that info would be best in the Trivia section. Just saying "alternative names" doesn't give enough information; we would need to put where the alternative name came from, and that info would take up a lot of room and make the template bigger. With all the info in it now, the template (on some pages) is big enough to interrupt the Plot section. That's a bit of a problem, because it takes up so much room and makes it hard to add pictures. MarleneZ.Talk 22:57, January 7, 2013 (UTC) Okay, I guess that's a good point. In addition, do you mind if I change some of the template colors? I just want to make them all "Death Note colors". Red, blue, gold, et cetera. And if you need any new templates or editions, just let me know. Oh, and one more thing. Although I was skeptical at first, I'm thinking we may want to consider using the colored picture of Linda, since whatever color her features are were obviously confirmed when she appeared in the anime. I vaguely remember that scene. I think I'll check it out again. StillAlive (talk) 23:14, January 7, 2013 (UTC) : I think we should talk to Kira about that first. Kira and I had decided to change the colors so that every template had a specific, different, color. I don't mind changing them to red, blue, and gold, but I really don't want two templates using the same shade of a color. Which ones would you be changing? : I don't remember seeing Linda, but if she's there we should get a picture of her from the anime. :) MarleneZ.Talk 23:29, January 7, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, that's what I intended with the colors; that's why I made the Shinigami and Human templates different colors in the first place, after all. As for Linda, it seems that she was in Death Note Relight 2: L's Successors, but the only way I'd be able to confirm that is if I checked the credits, but they're in Japanese, even for the dubbed version. :/ StillAlive (talk) 23:49, January 7, 2013 (UTC) :If someone can provide me a video of the credits, i could look for her. Her name should be written in katakana because it is foreign (Spanish) so i can read it. ~''The Maverick 013'' 00:09, January 8, 2013 (UTC) :Can you guys come to chat? It would be easier to discuss this that way :) MarleneZ.Talk 00:23, January 8, 2013 (UTC) Thingies Hi, that's fine. I'll start looking for them as well. It looks like the 4-koma was removed, but I've seen quite a few since they were reprinted in How To Read 13. I'm on chat, so we can talk more there. :) MarleneZ.Talk 01:07, January 16, 2013 (UTC) My work so far Thank you for the encouragement. It is nice to know that one's efforts are appreciated :) Intelspy (talk) 00:31, January 25, 2013 (UTC) Wikia Alliances Hello MarleneZ! First off, thanks for participating in both the Wikia Wide Fantasy Fellowship! We're bringing that web ring to a close. However, the event was such a success that we want to launch another opportunity to tie wiki communities closer together and promote all your wonderful content! There are actually three alliances to choose from: Fantasy, Sci-Fi, and Heroes! All are broadly defined, so your wiki may fit. Check out the Alliance Page for more details and fill out the Choose Your Alliance Page to sign up! Best, Jorge (profile)•(talk) 00:56, January 30, 2013 (UTC) Template colors I'll go ahead with the others, but silver looks more grey, and it kind of looks black and white, especially bland with the manga pictures. Maybe another color? There's purple, among other colors. Probably going to avoid Misa's pink. XD StillAlive (talk) 17:29, January 30, 2013 (UTC) Template idea Hey, I was browsing online looking for Misa Amane's voice actor in the Taiwanese dub (found it!), and noticed that on the Wiki where I found the actress's name in pinyin, they had a seperate template for voice actors. Here's a link to the page I am refering to. There is a section for voice actors. I could make something like this instead of having those extra sections for the character template. It would make the template a lot less complicated and a lot shorter. What's your opinion on the matter? StillAlive (talk) 19:52, February 11, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, that sounds like a good idea. I was trying to think of some way to make the template shorter, and that's definitely important info, but being able to keep it all together in one template like you suggested sounds even better. I like the idea. Glade to see we were both thinking the same basic thing, though. StillAlive (talk) 21:16, February 13, 2013 (UTC) I've looked into it, and frankly, it's extremely complicated to do. We may just want to leave it as it is. In comparison to other wiki's templates, like the Bleach Wiki's template, for instance, ours isn't very long. StillAlive (talk) 20:57, February 19, 2013 (UTC)